rwby_remnantfandomcom-20200215-history
Basilisk
Documented in Jean Talon’s Journal ' '''Introductions ' My name is Jean Talon. I’ve been lost in the deeper part of Mistral’s endless expanse of forest, and I’ve seen some strange things. Things you’d only see in dreams. Or nightmares depending. Bottom line is, about thirty-six-and-a-half hours ago, I discovered something I thought was impossible. I discovered a Grimm, which, though indeed hostile, it did not attack me on sight. Instead, it paused, circled slowly, sniffing, seeming to observe me with a kind of intelligence. Eventually, the creature’s eyes and mine met in a long stare, and I couldn’t help be feel entranced by it’s appearance. It had a long, snake-like body, black scale-like skin, a long nose, a long set of white bone-like scales stretching down it’s spine, six jagged barbs on the end of it’s tail, four short legs with four toes per foot: three four front balance, and one for side balance, a face mask which covered it’s forehead and the bridge of it’s nose and a strange eye-like design on it’s forehead, two horns extending from the top of it’s head, and two red eyes which, although blood-red, held a certain innocence to them. After a solid two minutes of this interaction, the beast, in a flash, bore it’s curved, knife-like teeth, hissed loudly, and lunged for me. Fortunately my reflexes allowed me to jump to the side at the last second, only receiving a flesh wound to my ankle. Without having time to think, I thrust one of my Dust-tipped arrows into the dirt, detonated the tip, and created a thick fog, giving me just enough time to escape. But my encounter with the beast I now call ‘Basilisk’ because of it’s snake-like body, is far from over. Sometimes, I hear it’s hiss-like breathing behind me, sometimes the likes of it fiery red eyes catches the corner of my eye. It’s out there, hunting me. I can feel it. It’s been four days since my last entry on ‘The Basilisk’, and as time has passed, I’ve encountered this beast, or others of it’s kind, I can’t be sure. Something I’ve noticed about their behavior is, before striking, they always observe and study their pray, lulling them into a kind of trance with their sleek, and admittedly beautiful bodies. In my observations of their hunting methods, I’ve noticed they rely on speed, agility, and surprise attacks when dealing with larger and smarter prey, and when a creature like myself, manages to escape them, the Basilisk never falls far behind. This leads me to believe they may have an enhanced sense of smell, making them excellent trackers. I think one has just found me. I shall continue to observe these creatures as long as I can until I find my way back to civilization. If I don’t survive, I pray to the gods someone finds this journal. ' Appearance A minor Basilisk measures 8 1/2ft long and 4’7inches tall (Excluding horns). Most of it’s body is covered by sleek black scale-like skin which is smooth to the touch. It is lightly armored, only guarded on it’s head, underbelly, and spine. However, what little armour it does have has shown to equal the strength of that belonging to Boarbatusk. It has bright red eyes which almost seem to glow, a facemask with an eye-like design in the forehead, a pair of horns extending from the top of it’s head, curved knife-like teeth, a long snake-like tongue, Alpha Basilisks posses longer fangs, have been seen to grow up to 15ft long, and their mouths posses strips of pink flesh that curve the corners of their mouths into a permanent and nightmarish grin. Perhaps to scare the others to make sure they don’t try to overthrow him. BASILISKS HAVE SHOWN TO SHARE A SENSE OF LOYALTY AND BROTHERHOOD WITHIN THEIR RESPECTIVE PACKS, RARELY BRAWLING WITH ON ANOTHER. Weapons/Features Claws: '''With claws that can shred through some of the toughest metals and hack down small trees with little effort, they are a Basilisks’ second most commonly used weapon of choice. Their initial attacks consist of mesmerizing it’s prey with a series of stares and slow saying motions when fighting one on one, then moving in for quick and powerful strikes. '''Tail: '''The barbed end of its tail is also a noteworthy, and dangerous, weapon. Usually distracting its prey by flaunting its scales or by gently, yet firmly growling, it then impales the distracted foe by either a simple stab or if it’s feeling frisky, fire the spines on it’s tail as projectiles. As it’s tail is almost it’s whole body, when the prey is in ideal position, Basilisks have demonstrated the power to crush the life out of their victims like a Boa Constrictor. If it continually avoids range weapons, powerful melee weapons are advised. '''DO NOT ENGAGE WITH MELEE ATTACKS. TOO FAST. KEEP DISTANCES UNLESS THERE IS NO OTHER OPTION. Bite: '''Self-explanatory. The bite force has yet to be calculated, but I think the evidence of its power is all I need; I've seen this thing bite through a Quartz boulder like it was a child chewing on chocolate-chip cookie. While it’s exact speed has also yet to be calculated, to get an idea of it’s comparative speed, imagine a Death Adder snake blown up 8 ½ feet long. That is how a Basilisk bite do. '''Sense of Smell: '''Basilisks have shown to have incredible senses of smell, making them very difficult to get from their blinds spots. They seem to rely on their senses of hearing and smell rather than sight. Perhaps and overload of different smells and/or sounds could confuse it enough to get a clean shot on it. '''FAILURE. BASILISKS ARE ABLE TO SEPARATE DISTINCTIVE SMELLS FROM OTHERS. Eyes: Two red eyes. They seem to have relatively poor eyesight, but make up for this with hearing and smell. Should someone find a way to dampen these other senses, they might be able to take one down pretty easy. Speed: Though they usually stalk their prey, I've seen these things chase down game animals, and sometimes even outrunning them. Their legs seem to be able to grasp some prey. They also appear to allow them to traverse in the trees as well. Despite their large size, they climb trees almost naturally (obviously not small trees). Good this they don't fly. Bad news is, they're one hell of jumpers, moving from point A to B in the blink of an eye. Legs appear to have some vulnerable spots around the joins. Maybe I can slow them down by targeting said spots. SKIN IS TOUGHER THAN IT LOOKS. DO NOT TRY THAT AGAIN. Stealth: Though easy to observe when hidden, when on the hunt, they are what I might call ‘the Ninjas of Grimm’. Their stealth comes from their overall body type. He appears to be designed to be stealthy, agile, and fast. I’m not yet sure how to counter this though. Who knows? Maybe there isn’t a way. Behavior Smaller and younger Basilisks generally hunt in groups of 3-5, but the older, more powerful and intelligent Basilisks seem to prefer to hunt alone or in pairs of two. Something else to add…after the hunt, they return to their abodes, coiling around each other and snuggling close, a rather heartwarming scene to be honest. Perhaps this variant of Grimm isn’t as gruesome as I initially was lead to believe. Additional '''Notes''' * As far as I can tell, there are at least six packs in my general area. * Do not hunt this thing alone. I made that mistake once. * It doesn't seem to hunt in plain sight. * It learns through every successful/unsuccessful hunt, kill, or encounter. Called the first one I saw “Kukulkan” once; but dubbed "Basilisk" to be more appropriate, as there is more than one. * Unknown victims it has claims. * Has never been fully recorded before, until now. * Possible vulnerability to broad Dust attacks? * Possible vulnerability to Sonic attacks?}